Shattered Wings
by SailorOfUranus
Summary: When one of Drakken's inventions goes wrong and Kim Possible becomes the 'Key' to one of the most powerful rituals on earth it's up to a certain villainess turned hero to save her.


The ideas for this story hit me at around one o'clock in the morning. I have no idea where they came from, but I'm glad the bunnies attacked me when they did. This is an AU fic, meaning not everything is going to be right and some characters may be a tiny bit ooc, but I'll try to stay true to their personalities. If I don't, forgive me. It's like a crossover between Shadow Hearts and Final Fantasy, staring KP characters. Yay! Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or anything else that is not mine and I may smack into this fic. I just own myself and the computer I'm typing this on.

**

* * *

**

**Shattered Wings**

By: Myself

_When Inventions Go Wrong and Adventures Begin_

To say the mission began like any other one would not have been lying. Go fight Drakken, go beat Drakken, go take Drakken to jail, go hear about Drakken getting out of jail, go fight Drakken again. Or was it, go fight Shego again? It didn't matter, because it was a continuous cycle in the end. A cycle of battles and defeats and Kim Possible was growing bored with the results. When one grows bored with an opponent it usually leads to their defeat.

Underestimation.

Boom!

Lack of education.

So when Kim Possible came a huntin' with her sidekick and his mole and truth be told Drakken held his ground with his Shego and his gun...

Kim Possible hadn't thought about what the mad scientist's latest invention may involve. Only that some new show with girls in short skirts, talking cats, and magical attacks was coming on later and she didn't want to be late for its premier.

Not that she wanted to watch girls in short skirts, really she didn't! She was merely interested in it's plot.

Though Kim would have time to think about that later, much later, when Shego wasn't throwing green plasma fire fists her way.

"Why don't you give it up already, Shego?" Kim grunted, raising her arms to absorb the impact of a foot aimed for her head. "We all know what happens next!"

"I don't know what your talking about, Pumpkin." Shego sneered, sending her left fist forward, ignited with green flame but missing Kim by a mere hair as the smaller woman ducked beneath the blow. Running behind Shego as the green skinned woman turned Kim would frown, fists back up as she retook her fighting stance.

"You do know, we'll fight for a moment and Drakken will whine in the background--"

"Shego! Hurry up and finish Possible off already! Before they damage my newest invention."

"Then Ron will end up doing something while we're distracted..." Kim tucked in suddenly, rolling beneath Shego's sudden lunge, causing Shego to go rolling herself as both woman landed on their feet and swiftly turned to face one another and continue their 'dance'.

"Come back here, Dr. Drakken! Don't worry, KP. I got 'em!"

Shego huffed, breathing heavily through her nose while Kim panted before her. Kim realized suddenly, that something was different about this day, though. For some reason, it was dragging on longer than usual, for some reason, Shego was holding back...

And so was she.

"And then," Kim panted, as she tried to catch her breath and finish what she had started to say, but Shego interrupted her.

"The buffoon and Dr. D end up destroying what I'm trying so damn hard to protect, right Princess?" Shego said, spreading her feet apart as she prepared for another round. "I don't care, just shut up and fight!"

But that was when it happened, when Shego had managed to grasp Kim by the shoulders and drag them both to the ground because the teenage hero had been surprised. But it hadn't been Shego who stunned her, but Ron, who she'd been watching over the villainess shoulder, and Drakken who had been trying to escape her clumsy side-kick.

"Ah!" Ron cried, tripping over air as he slammed face first into Drakken's back, who also in a nearly comical manner, plowed hard into some large lever that had been sticking up from the invention he was trying to keep from harm.

It wasn't sticking up anymore.

With a loud humming noise the machine stared up, and Drakken stared as each indiviual ring began to light up with power.

"Yes! It works, yes!" Drakken cried, shoving the stunned sidekick off his body to rise up and cackle evilly.

"What?" Kim shouted, hardly hearing over the loud ridiculous sounds the laser ray began to produce, shoving uselessly at Shego's warmth above her and blushing a full fledged crimson when the situation hit her.

Shego was on top of her. Shego. On top. Of. Her...A very warm and comfortable Shego.

"GET OFF!" Dirty thoughts, dirty thoughts, no no no!

Yet, even Kim's loud yell fell on deaf ears as Shego's attention seemed solely on the large laser, which was gathering white particles of light at the very tip.

"The hell does that thing do, Dr. D?" Shego yelled, as best as she could over the loud rumbling that began to shake the mountain lair.

Unlike Kim, Shego was not at all bothered by the sensation of a smaller body beneath her, if anything, she was ignoring Kim on purpose.

_I could get used to this position._

Dr. Drakken continued to laugh as the laser reached maximum output, aiming up toward the open hole in the ceiling.

Which, by the way, he had not put there. In fact, a certain Team Possible had on their way in.

But now, he supposed, it was a good thing they had.

Wait...

"Did you say something, Shego?" Drakken yelled as he squinted toward the small figures of Kim Possible and Shego.

"I said–Oh forget it..." Shego growled, crying out as she was suddenly thrown off Kim's body. Kim panted, cheeks painted a crimson red. Kim wondered if they'd be stained that color permanently now as she got off her bum and ran toward Drakken and Ron.

Shego wondered why she looked so damn cute that way.

Ron wondered why the room was only growing brighter.

But they wouldn't have to wonder for long as the room suddenly exploded with bright light, engulfing everything in it's path as it spread throughout the lair and even flowed over the mountain side like lava. It's white light seeking everything and anything...

* * *

The world seemed to blur in and out of focus for Kim Possible, the white light engulfing just more then her vision in it's flame, it felt as if it were engulfing and changing her very soul instead, taking and twisting around certain elements that made her her and was making her into something else. She swore she'd get Drakken back for this, whenever the pain was over, and she'd make sure he and Shego both got their proper punishment for this. 

Whatever it was.

As her vision cleared she found herself staring into her reflection from a window. 'A window?', she thought. 'I didn't know Drakken's lair had any windows...and when did I change?' For the Kim Possible that stared back at her was not the one that had left the house prior these events. Yelping Kim looked over the new attire she'd been graced with, wondering if someone had undressed her to put it on. 'If this is Drakken and Shego's idea of a sick joke it isn't very funny.' But as Kim looked over herself once more, she began to panic even more so.

It wasn't that what she was wearing was bad, in fact, she looked quite elegant in the white collared blouse with it's odd crop top style, gold cross, and the blue low fitting skirt and belt that apparently completed the outfit. In fact, she was relieved that Drakken had a sense of style. Rather what caused her so much distress was that she was moving. This wasn't Drakken's lair, no...

"This is a train!"

Kim blushed, feeling three sets of eyes upon her soon after, an elderly man dressed in a general's attire giving her an odd look.

"Yes, Ms. Possible, this is a train." He spoke, but as if he was treading on thin ice. Kim noticed that he was speaking to her as if he was afraid of her, yet respected her all the same.

Confused Kim turned her gaze from the general to the two guards who were also in the train car with her, wondering if Drakken was taking her to another holding area. It just didn't seen right, and something didn't settle with her well. She could feel it, something..dark, a presence just beyond her car of the train.

The screams that soon echoed past the locked door of her car confirmed her fears.

"What the hell was that?" The guard sitting to her left yelled, rising with his gun held firmly in his grasp and slowly approaching the door.

"Hell if I know." Guard number 2 said, standing as well and moving toward Kim's train car door.

"Well, then see what it is!" The general boomed, and Kim could already tell him was breaking out into a cold sweat. The general had no idea what could have gotten on a heavily secured train. There were guards crawling everywhere, so what in all hell was making those noises?

The loud sound of gun fire held back barely by a thin door frightened Kim, if only for a moment.

The screams of innocent people followed by that loud thunderous roar was horrific in her mind and for some strange reason she felt frozen to her chair. 'What's wrong with me?' She thought, 'This is what I do, I help people, I...I've got to get off my ass!'

And yet she couldn't.

The door exploded inward soon enough, the mangled body of an unlucky guard flopped into the car with a wet thud as a woman dressed much in the image of an English gentlemen stepped in and over the body.

"Ew ew ew ew ew ew!" She squealed.

"Bonnie!" Kim screamed, mouth wide open as the two guards nearest the door raised their guns and opened fire immediately. "Bonnie, watch out!"

But Bonnie was already in motion as something with an odd bluish glow slammed hard into the two guards.

Kim tried to block out the rest of the scene, but it was nearly impossible. Bonnie's bluish glowing orb thingy had, flawlessly, defeated the two guards as if they were flies. Leaving their bodies sliced and diced on the floor before her. 'No,' Kim told herself, 'she didn't defeat them, she just murdered them!'. The general, who had been keeping close to Kim, rose as well, removing from his flap coat a slender pistol. He began to open fire upon Bonnie as well, but it was like the bullets couldn't hit her and much like the two guards, who now laid bleeding to death on the expensive train car floor, Bonnie took care of him as if he were nothing, his body slamming into the window of the car door Bonnie had entered from with a thick squish before sliding down into a tangle bloody mess on the floor only mere moments after he'd caught her attention.

"Well, now that that's over." Bonnie said, approaching Kim, "I can get down to business."

But Bonnie froze when she saw Kim Possible, staring up at her with wide eyes as she huddled in a corner of the train's seat. "You? I'm suppose to capture you?" Bonnie sighed, shaking her head as the over-sized top hat upon it slid particularly over her eyes. "Figures it'd be Miss Perfect. Oh well. You have to come with me."

Kim only stared at Bonnie in disbelief. Bonnie, who always complained. Bonnie, who again and again exploited her faults and tried to ruin her. Bonnie, who was suppose to be nothing but a cheerleader but was now insanely powerful and could crush people with guns in mere seconds?

"This is so not the drama!"

Kim readied herself for a fight as Bonnie sneered, reaching out to take her by the shoulders but the sudden repeated 'bang bang bang' of the generals corpse hitting the edge of the door he'd slammed into disrupted them both.

Eventually the door burst open, hitting the wall and moving the dead body in the process allowing a familiar black haired head to pop out past the threshold. "The hell is all that noise? I'm trying to take a nap here!"

"Shego!" Kim gasped.

"Kimmie?" Shego mumbled, glancing down to the object that had blocked her from opening the door moments ago. "What the fuck!"

"More distractions?" Bonnie mumbled, as a grey skinned goblin appeared soon enough from the bluish glow that had been following her around. Bonnie eek'd as it did so, stumbling backwards onto Kim in the process, only causing them both to generally freak out about it.

"Ah! Bonnie, what are you doing!"

"I didn't do it, Kim! I swear I didn't."

"Like hell if I believe you, you're the one killing people on this train." Kim shouted, shoving and pushing at Bonnie as the scared murderess pressed back even more so against her as the scythe wielding goblin gave them a wide open smile.

"That was an accident!"

"The hell...?" Shego said, scratching her head and stepping over the general's dead corpse as if it didn't exist.

"Shego, what did you do!" Kim yelled, managing to shove the frightened Bonnie off her body and into the car seats across from her.

"This wasn't my doing, Princess. Blame, Dr. D. I don't know where the hell we are, how we got here, or why I'm not wearing what I swear I put on this morning."

Indeed, the super thief was now dressed in a black and green colored trench coat, large thick belt, a green shirt and a black pair of slacks.

"Not that this isn't stylish as well, I look good in anything green."

"Shego, now isn't the time!"

And like magic, at the third calling of her name the goblin looked at her.

"What are you looking at, ugly?" Shego snarled, shifting into a fighting stance and more then ready to kick some monster butt.

_That is not the way..._

Shego gasped, glancing around for the voice that sounded in her head, earning blank stares from the three in front of her.

"This place is driving me crazy!"

"I'll say." Bonnie agreed.

Shego had no time to retaliate to Bonnie's response though, for the goblin was already on it's way toward her.

_Draw forth...the power._

"The what?" Shego said out loud as she leapt, flipping over the charging beast and sending it tripping over one of the corpses littering the ground.

_Allo...me...as..st...you._

"What?" Shego said, "You're breaking up, whoever you are."

Bonnie was growing bored watching Shego talk with herself, however, and regaining her backbone, began to yell at the goblin she figured she controlled. "You! Get up you nasty little thing and do something about this!" Kim shrieked as the goblin threw itself at Shego again but this time Shego swerved to the side, allowing it to skid to a stop in front of the frustrated woman. "Useless."

Shego smirked, finding this battle suddenly child's play. Although she had no idea what was going on or why she was hearing voices she planned on finding Drakken and ending this mess very quickly.

The goblin charged once more and Shego reached out her left hand, awaiting the familar sensation of heat to flow over her green flesh and warm her very soul...

It didn't happen.

"What the hell!"

There was suddenly a sharp pain in her shoulder, but swiftly, like water, her movements flowed with ease. Shego's other hand reaching out to grab onto the goblin's head, snatching it up as she snarled and crushed it, blood spilling over her green colored fingertips and staining the carpet beneath her feet even more.

But it was not that that freaked Kim Possible out, but the fact that that thing had served Shego's arm clean off and the villainess hadn't even noticed yet.

"Okay, now I'm pissed." She shouted, giving Bonnie a glare so harsh that it could have caused grown men to flinch, but not Bonnie, who suddenly turned towards Kim with purpose. "I don't know who this girl is, but I don't care, you're coming with me!"

"The heck I am!" Kim responded, but as Bonnie's hand rose to her face and Kim reached out to grasp the wrist, she was a bit to late and to slow. 'Me, slower then Bonnie? When did this happen...' and her thoughts screeched to a halt as darkness covered her vision.

Catching Kim's unconscious body with ease Bonnie would sling the fallen hero over her shoulder, not bothering to question how or why the knowledge to put Kim to sleep had just suddenly been there like it was quietly resting in her mind.

By then, Shego had gotten over her hysterics, reaching down to retrieve her castrated arm and place it against her shoulder. There was a small pain as the arm reattached itself, and she would have stayed there to stare in shock. 'Just what the hell did that mad idiot do to us?' Shaken out of her thoughts by Bonnie's sniggering Shego growled.

"You ain't goin' no where, Missy. Put down the Possible and you won't get hurt."

But Bonnie ignored Shego, squaring her shoulders and growing tense. "You don't know who your dealing with, fool! I...I don't know how it's happened, but somehow I'm super strong here. Stronger then Miss Perfect. I..I'm better! No one's going to stop me now, no one!"

"You've gone off your rocker, girl." Without another word Shego charged, running toward Bonnie with all the intentions of keeping her from moving. 'I must have some power of my own then, if that girl does.'

Shego didn't even know what hit her.

The former thief had been running, she was certain, until Bonnie turned her head, glancing over at Shego past her shoulder and Kim Possible's unconscious body and for a split second Shego saw the strange girls eye glow pure white.

And then she went flying, Bonnie giving off a powerful force that hit Shego like a mac truck speeding down a highway. The green skinned woman was thrown back through the entrance to the elegant car, slamming into wooden couches, and tables and tumbled down the hall of the car she'd crashed into before breaking through even another car door and landing, at last, hard against a row of seating chairs, causing wood and dust to fly everywhere, along with the cousins of the train's seats.

This all had to be Drakken's fault.

And Shego was going to kill him for it too.

Right after she kicked that Bonnie girl's ass, of course.

* * *


End file.
